


The One Where Everyone Agrees

by MewDeathCakes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Basically I just love Reggie, F/M, Fluff, References to Friends (TV), Sleepy Cuddles, anyone else?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: The gang agrees to watch friends with Julie, having watched some of the first season before dying. Julie falls asleep on Luke's shoulder, then he takes her to bed. Very sweet, much cuddles.This Fandom just needs more love so I made something quick and sweet.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 549





	The One Where Everyone Agrees

It started in a very innocent way, Julie and the boys had been in the living room, watching TV, something they often did when no one was home. They were watching Friends, one show the four of them could agree on. 

It was a show the boys watched together before they died. Even though only a limited amount of the first season had aired by the time the boys expired, they all still enjoyed it. 

"I'm so happy we didn't have to wait for the episodes to come out, they just are…" Reggie said excitedly from his place beside Julie, they all laughed in reply. 

"I'm glad there are perks to being dead," Julie said with a small giggle, reaching for her soda and taking a sip. 

"There are plenty of perks to being dead!" Luke defended. 

"Oh yeah?" Julie said with a laugh. "Like what?" 

"Well, first, we met you. Second, Alex finally has a boyfriend! And people are totally cool with gay people! That's so AWESOME!" Luke smiled big and bounced in his seat a little in his excitement. 

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Alex agreed, a dreamy look on his face. 

"ALRIGHT LOVERBOY! He's not even here!" Reggie laughed, throwing a pillow at Alex, which he skillfully caught and threw back. 

"Alright, I get it, being a ghost is awesome. No need to try and convince me." Julie said, placing her soda back on the coffee table. 

While leaning back into her previous position, she looked at her legs, Luke's own beside her, just inches away. Then anxiously she looked up to Reggie at her other side, then to Alex sitting diagonally from them. Both sets of eyes having returned to the screen. 

Once she was sure no one was watching, she gently moved her left leg closer to Luke's, gently making contact. She looked back at the screen, playing cool. From the corner of her eye she watched the ghost boy look down, process, then look at her. She turned her head towards him just a fraction to smile at him, which he returned, before looking back to the TV. 

Her smile widened as she stared at the screen, thinking about the skin to skin (solid air to skin?) contact they were now making. Her heart was doing flips at such a small thing and she felt so silly, but she was crushing hard on her band mate. 

As it got later at night, and the episodes continued, Julie's eyes were growing heavy, but she wanted to stay up and enjoy her night in with her boys. Wanted to enjoy the contact she was making with Luke. She tried hard to focus on the television, ultimately she failed and began slowly leaning onto Luke's shoulder. 

He looked down at Julie and saw her eyes barely open, watching the TV, her head resting on his shoulder. His heart felt like it was blossoming, looking at her, he felt such adoration for her. With Friends completely forgotten, he watched her. Her brown eyes slowly blinking shut, taking longer and longer to open, until eventually they didn't. 

She was asleep. 

Luke watched with a small smile on his face for many minutes, just soaking in the feeling of her breaths against his clothes. 

"Dude, that's creepy." Alex commented, and Luke's head snapped up. 

"What do you mean?" Luke was sure his face was red. 

"Watching her sleep is kind of weird, dude." The drummer tried, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Let him have this! I think it's sweet." Reggie defended, picking up the remote and pausing. 

"Whatever," Alex laughed, standing up. "let's continue the show when Julie isn't sleeping." the blond stretched, even though he didn't have bones to pop. The other two just nodded in agreement as he teleported away. 

"You're good to take her to bed right? I was going to watch a movie." The bass guitarist said, opening Netflix. 

"Yeah, I'm good." Luke replied, sliding his right arm behind Julie, his left over her legs to hook behind her knees, and gently, he lifted her up, careful not to jostle her. He tucked her head into his neck, and made his way towards the stairs. 

"Night Julie!" Reggie called, as if she could hear him. 

He carried her bridal style into her room pushing the door closed. He made his way to her bed and carefully pulled the sheets back with his left knee, holding her softly for a moment before placing her down into the comfort of her bed. 

He smiled at her sleeping form again, he couldn't help it. Her lips were gently parted, her hair falling around her face, out of the updo she had it placed in earlier. He brushed her hair out of her face, so glad he could touch her, before moving to her feet to free them from her slippers. 

Once he was satisfied with her form, he pulled the blankets back up to her, covering her. 

"Goodnight Jules." He spoke softly into the room, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

He turned around and walked to the door, stealing another glance, but stopped in his tracks when he saw her eyes open, a smile on her face.

"Hi." She said quietly, accompanied by a yawn. 

"Uh, Julie, did you have a nice nap?" He said, rubbing his head anxiously, hoping she didn't address the affection he had just given her. 

"Well, yeah, I did, your shoulder was very comfortable." The beautiful singer replied, sitting up in bed. 

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." He laughed. "Goodnight again, Jules." he was about to turn to leave, but the concentrated look on her face made him stop in his tracks. She looked him in the eyes. 

"You guys don't sleep, do you?" She asked, disappointment in her voice. 

"No, not really. Unless you count death as the eternal sleep." He said, with a breathy laugh at the end.

"I just- it's kind of dumb, but, I just thought it would be nice to take naps together. I mean with you. Not the boys, I mean not that I would be opposed to it, I just mean…" She trailed off

"Julie, are you-"

"Stay?" She asked, cutting him off, not making eye contact. He didn't reply, instead he just walked back to the bed, kneeling on the floor beside her. "Hi." She said nervously. 

"Hi." he replied with a smile. "Do you really want me to stay?" He asked. 

Instead of replying she scooted over in her bed, to make room for him, and how could he deny her of anything? He climbed in next to her, trying to read her eyes. She laid back, and he did the same, watching her every move carefully. 

"I thought we weren't allowed on your bed" He joked, as she moved close to him, resting her head on his chest. 

"Special circumstances." She replied, yawning again. He brought his hand up to her hair, finding himself recently obsessed with it.

"I see." He said, letting the conversation die, he played with strands of her hair, gently pulling on pieces, watching them bounce back. 

"You can leave whenever you want, or just after I fall asleep, it's okay." She offered, moving her head to look up at him, he smiled in return. 

"And leave you? Anything else I would've done tonight bores me next to this. I mean it, Julie." He brought his hand down from her hair to caress her face, much like when they first touched. She smiled brightly, eyes closing. He could feel her try to come closer to him, causing him to move his arms around her, to hold her as close as possible. 

"Don't tell my dad." Was all she said in reply, he softly laughed

"Wouldn't dream of it, even if I could." 

When the sun rose, Julie eventually kicked him out so she could change, and head down for breakfast. His heart was so full, he reappeared in the studio, and his band mates teased him relentlessly. He couldn't stop smiling, even with their jokes. 

And when it became a nightly routine for Julie to invite him upstairs and into her bed, his band mates teasing lessened, juvenile jokes turned into looks of adoration. No matter how much Reggie and Alex teased the two, they couldn't be happier for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in one night, not because I had a story motivation, but because this Fandom needs more fluff fics with no plot.
> 
> Headcannons appreciated in the comments  
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
